vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Céleste Dubois
Celeste Marie Helene Dubois is an extremely powerful witch who came back to the world of living by secretly taking control of Sabine's body through unknown means about a year before the start of the series. She is the main antagonist of The Originals. Celeste is the ex-girlfriend of Elijah Mikaelson who was killed of a result of a witch hunt started by his brother to hide his murders. She was once in a romantic relationship with Elijah, and when she died, he buried her body away from Vampires, Witches and Men, so that she could rest in peace. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she tricked Sophie Deveraux into helping her bring back to life 3 deceased powerful witches (Papa Tunde, Genevieve and Bastianna Natale) through the Harvest ritual. History New Orleans 1800's In 1800's Celeste was involved with Elijah Mikaelson. She attended parties thrown for Elijah and his siblings in the governor's mansion and was fully aware of the fact that the Mikaelsons were vampires. Elijah and Celeste were making out, Celeste made a comment that his brother was out of control, then Rebekah and her boyfriend appeared in front of them. Celeste then witness as Klaus killed Rebekah's boyfriend. Later in the year 1820, Elijah was shown visiting Celeste who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of hers as he's seeing it's perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight . Elijah then responds and says. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." ''But Celeste mentions it would take about a 100 Witches to put him in his place. Elijah then mentions that his brother certainly needs a little discipline. and jokes that maybe a Spanking of some kind is in order. And tells her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both Kiss before he leaves to meet his brother. Elijah then is about to meet with his brother who is seen challenging a man in a duel in which Klaus is left standing and the other man is shot to the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried, and says. "''Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? and explains a Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. And asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them? Klaus tells Elijah to Relax. And tells him he have sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah then is a little shocked and says. "You did what?" He asks Klaus if he have forgotten, that Celeste is one of those that he recklessly point his finger at? Klaus then asks, who Celeste is? Elijah then gives Klaus a meaningful look. Klaus then remembers the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Klaus then tells Elijah. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the towns witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. At some point, Celeste managed to free herself from death by possessing a witch. For over a century she existed by jumping from one body to another The Originals Season One Sabine first appears in Always and Forever, as a tour guide showing mortals around the French Quarter. Sabine knows that Elijah has been following her and asks if he's going to continue to do so, Elijah asks her if she knows who he is and she responds with. "Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your. brother back in town". Elijah then tells Sabine that his brother was brought here because of a Witch conspiring against him, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine tells him if his brother is looking for Jane-Anne then he's already too late. Elijah asks her if Jane-Anne is dead. Sabine then brings him to see Jane-Anne's dead body, but Marcel arrives and she begs him to hide because if Marcel sees him, he'll slaughter all the witches. Sabine is later seen with Sophie and Agnes and asks if she's really gonna kill herself. Elijah then comes with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah then request more time, but Agnes tells him his time is up and Sabine tells her to "shut up." ''Sabine is later seen at Jane-Anne's memorial. In ''Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine approaches Hayley and tells her that she is Sophie's friend, one of the Witches. She tells Hayley that the wolf is drawn to her because of her child, it's special. Hayley wants to find about the gender of the child, Sabine then offers to help her. Sabine and Hayley then goes somewhere to find about the gender of the child. Sabine tells Hayley an old wives tale to find out the gender of her baby by using a necklace. When the necklace spins clockwise the child is a boy, if it spins counter-clockwise it is a girl. The necklace swung counter clockwise implying that the child is female. Sabine has a vision and says, 'Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam' which means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all", in Latin. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine is first seen at Rousseau's chatting to Sophie, she tells her that the other witches still need to time to come around and that they're scared. The reason why she is "the only one left who still likes her". As she moves to grab some celery, she is suddenly backhanded by a figure with a hood. They are men sent by Agnes , who proceed to knock her out and kidnap Sophie . When the Mikaelson Brothers appear, they are demanding information of Sophie's whereabouts, she refuses to tell them where Agnes was since she's loyal to the coven and Agnes was last elder remaining. She tells them Agnes is the only elder left and they are the ones who can do important spells like The Harvest. In Bloodletting, When the Mikaelson brothers appear in Marcel's house, they demand the return of Hayley, Marcel tells he doesn't have her. But he offers them Sabine to help Klaus and Elijah find a missing Hayley. Sabine does a locator spell for them and tells them that Hayley is somewhere deep in The Bayou, she also reveals that there are stories of "exiled werewolves" in which Hayley could've gone to find. In The Casket Girls, Sabine tells Sophie that Davina is on the loose. She and a group of witches go to the church to try to capture davina but she kills them all. Sabine is later revived thanks to a protection spell she cast on herself before going after Davina. Marcel is waiting with Sabine when she comes back to life and gave her a choice she would either die or perform the same spell on Davina to bring her back to life after Klaus poisoned her. Sophie tells Hayley that she needs Celeste's remains since they were never recovered, to help complete the Harvest Ritual. Sophie plans to absorb Celeste's essence. Elijah buried her in a secret location at her request away from the mayhem of vampires and witches. Hayley finds out from Elijah's Journal that this secret location is between two oak saplings which are now fully grown. Sophie finds Celeste's grave and digs her up by the end of the episode. At the same time Elijah is piecing together pictures drawn by Davina which make up a larger picture of Celeste's face when they are put together. Marcel told Elijah when he inquired earlier about the drawings that Davina had said they were of something evil. At the end of '' Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it is revealed that "Sabine" is actually Celeste, as she tells Papa Tunde and Bastiana to call her by her real name, Celeste. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, Celeste and Genevieve talk about how the cemetary hasn't changed and that she has been coming there for over a century "wearing one face or another" as eight other women's faces flash before us as she kneels before the Chopin family headstone. Later, Celeste sends Papa Tunde to work, having him attack the vampires, and taking their power. After losing access to Rebekah, Tunde kills all of the Garden vampires, and then goes to the cemetery, where he channels all of his power into his bone knife, proclaiming that it will bring worse than death, even to an Original. Celeste takes the knife as he offers it, and asks him if he is ready to make the final offering. Agreeing, proclaiming it for the glory of the witches, Tunde allows Celeste to slit his throat, killing him. Celeste then quietly thanks him, as his corpse falls to the ground. In Crescent City, Celeste is giving a tour of the cemetery just as Monique Deveraux busts out of the family crypt. Sophie is called to pick up her niece. Celeste and Elijah meet and as they walk he tells her he knows that she is actually Celeste. After words and a kiss are exchanged between the two ex lovers Elijah becomes weaken from a enchantment Celeste has put on him. She tells him that Rebekah, Klaus, and Hayley will all be put in terrible situations and once he awakes he will only have time to "save just one" and "she can't wait to see which one." Celeste, Bastianna, and Geneiveve set their plan of revenge in motion by starting Hayley's plantation on fire with her trapped inside via a spell cast at the cementry, Rebekah's attacked by a pack of wolves, and Klaus is stabbed by Papa Tunde's blade by Sophie Deveraux and then taken away. After Monique kills her aunt she joins Celeste and the other witches as the walk off into the night as Sophie lay dead in the street. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Name *Céleste is the French feminine and masculine form of the Latin word caelestis, meaning "heavenly" or "divine." It is pronounced: say-LEST. *Marie is the French and Czech form of Maria. Maria is Latin form of the Greek Μαρια (Maria) and from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Mary). The meaning of the name is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "rebelliousness", "sea of bitterness", and "wished for child". However the name is most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". It is pronounced: ma-REE. *Hélène is the French form of "Helen," which in turn is a English form of the Greek name ‘ελενη (Helene) which means "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (Selene) "moon". It is pronounced: ay-LEN. *Dubois is a French surname, meaning "from the forest". It is pronounced: doo-BWAH or due-BWAH. Appearances *''Always and Forever'' (as Sabine) *''House of the Rising Son'' (flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (as Sabine) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (as Sabine) *''Bloodletting'' (in Sabine's body) *''The River in Reverse'' (flashback) *''The Casket Girls'' (as Sabine) *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' (flashback and in Sabine's body) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (in Sabine's body) *''Crescent City'' (in Sabine's body) *''Long Way Back From Hell'' Trivia *Celeste was romantically involved with Elijah in the 1820's. *Klaus was responsible for Celeste's death in the 1820's. *Sophie Deveraux planned to absorb Celeste's essence but she failed. *Elijah buried Celeste in a secret location as per her request between two oak saplings, where Sophie later dug her up. *Celeste has been possessing Sabine a year before the start of the series as revealed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge. *In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Celeste resurrected Bastiana, Genevieve and Papa Tunde. Gallery Résumé-de-l’épisode-8-saison-1 -The-River-in-Reverse-Celeste-Elijah.png Celeste.png celeste.jpg The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1688 (1).jpg Celeste 2.jpg|Celeste's grave The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0857.jpg Celeste02.jpg davinascelestedrawing.jpg Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg 69adc0c8cf54.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Original_S01E01_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg Davinawitches.png Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Dance Back from the Grave.jpg The Originals - Celeste's faces(i).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(e).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(a).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(b).png The Originals - Celeste's faces©.png The Originals - Celeste's faces(d).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(f).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(g).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(h).png Crescent5.jpg Crescent7.jpg Crescent8.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent36.jpg Crescent37.jpg Crescent57.jpg Crescent58.jpg Crescent59.jpg Crescent64.jpg Crescent78.jpg Crescent86.jpg Crescent95.jpg The Originals - Celeste(a).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(h).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(g).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(f).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(e).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(d).png The Originals - Celeste's faces©.png The Originals - Celeste's faces(b).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(a).png The Originals - Celeste(b).png See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven